The present invention relates to robotic endoscopes, and more particularly to robotic endoscopes that are adapted for remote control.
Diagnostic endoscopy is a common procedure in the United States and other countries, perhaps being second only to interventional cardiology in generating hospital revenue.
Traditional endoscopy typically utilizes flexible endoscopes that are steered by internal tension wires. These probes typically include means for illumination, lavage, and imaging (usually with a CCD camera chip at the distal tip), as well as a working channel through which, for example, biopsy forceps, snares, and fulguration probes can be introduced. Such devices allow physicians to see and treat polyps and other common disorders of the alimentary, gastrointestinal, and respiratory tracts.
Even after 20 years of refinement, present day endoscopes for gastroenterology are complex and costly. Furthermore, hospitals must keep a large inventory of endoscopes on hand, ready for use. Moreover, the endoscopes are typically washed and disinfected, by hand labor and in expensive washing machines. As a result, gastroenterology departments in hospitals must dedicate substantial capital investment to endoscopes and consoles, and significant staff time and floor space to the storage and reprocessing of endoscopes. Reduction in the need for endoscope inventory, testing, preparation and handling would free up hospital resources that could be applied to cost savings or increased patient throughput.
The above disadvantages of present day endoscopes are addressed by the present invention. According to a first aspect of the present invention, an endoscope apparatus is provided, which comprises an endoscope portion and a control and display unit.
The endoscope portion preferably comprises: (i) a sensor disposed at a distal end of the endoscope portion and providing endoscope data; (ii) one or more electronically controlled actuators (e.g., electroactive polymer actuators) controlling the operation of the endoscope portion based on received control signals; (iii) a first wireless transceiver coupled to the sensor and the one or more electronically controlled actuators, transmitting received endoscope data from the sensor and forwarding received control signals to the one or more electronically controlled actuators; and (iv) a portable power source (e.g., a battery) coupled to the sensor, the first wireless transceiver, and the one or more electronically controller actuators.
The control and display unit preferably comprises: (i) a second wireless transceiver coupled via a wireless link to the first transceiver in the endoscope portion and receiving endoscope data from the first transceiver and transmitting control signals to the first transceiver; (ii) a control portion coupled to the second wireless transceiver and sending control signals to the one or more actuators in the endoscope portion via the first and second wireless transceivers; and (iii) a display portion that displays information received from the sensor via the first and second wireless transceivers.
The electronically controlled actuators are preferably electroactive polymer actuators, as such actuators favor single use economies.
The control and display unit beneficially includes a personal computer, such as a desktop or laptop computer, due to the low cost and ready availability of the same.
In some embodiments, the control portion further comprises a manual steering device that converts manual movements into the control signals that are sent to the actuators via the first and second wireless transceivers. One example of such a manual steering device is a joystick.
The sensor preferably includes an energy source, typically a light source such as a light emitting diode, and an imaging detector, typically a camera such as a CMOS camera.
In some embodiments, the endoscope portion further comprises a control handle that is operable by a user. The control handle is disposed at a proximal end of the endoscope portion and is preferably integrated into the endoscope at the proximal end. The portable power source and the wireless interface can be disposed within the control handle, if desired.
In some embodiments, the endoscope apparatus further includes a remote server that is coupled to the control and display unit. For example, the control and display unit can further comprise a network access device such as a modem to access the remote server over a network. The remote server can be adapted to perform a number of functions, including endoscope inventory tracking, diagnostic assistance and patient scheduling.
The remote server can contain, for example, a database of endoscope inventory data, patient data and examination images.
In certain embodiments, the first transceiver automatically communicates identifying data relating to the endoscope portion to the control and display unit, for example, to assist with setup, initialization of parameters, and calibration of a particular endoscope within a product family, and endoscope inventory tracking.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method of examining a body lumen is provided. In the method, an operator is provided with an endoscope apparatus like that above, whereupon the operator inserts the endoscope portion into a body lumen while controlling the shape of the endoscope portion using the control portion of the control and display unit. The body lumen is examined using the sensor of the endoscope portion. After inserting the endoscope portion and examining the body lumen, the operator can conduct a surgical procedure if desired.
Where the control and display unit of the endoscope apparatus is coupled to a remote server, the remote server can be used, for example, to track endoscope inventory, to perform patient scheduling, to access patient data and images stored within a database associated with the remote server, and to integrate the examination with the medical resources of local in-hospital intranets or the Internet.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method for providing single-use endoscopes to one or more hospitals is provided. This method comprises: (a) detecting an identifier associated with each single use endoscope at one or more hospitals (using, for example, the above embodiment where the first transceiver automatically communicates identifying data to the control and display unit); (b) sending the identified single use endoscope information to a central server along with information regarding scheduled procedures; (c) determining single use endoscope future requirements at one or more hospitals based on the scheduled procedures and the identified single use endoscope information; (d) forwarding the single use endoscope future requirements to a manufacturing facility that manufactures the single use endoscopes; and (e) scheduling a manufacturing operation and a shipping operation to supply the single use endoscope future requirements to the one or more hospitals prior to inventory depletion.
The advantages of the present invention are numerous and include a reduction in endoscope inventory as well as a reduction (or elimination) of employee time, equipment, and floor space required for endoscope preparation and handling.
These and other embodiments and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, and the accompanying drawings, which illustrate by way of example the features of the invention.